Dr Jekyll and Mr Specter
by LimeTreeArbour
Summary: Mike's loyalty to Harvey is tested when a secret from Harvey's past emerges to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm still a bit new to this. Please be nice. Also, this is unbeta-ed so all mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters and all rights belong to the writers of Suits on USA Network.

**Notes: **I wrote this based on a prompt over at SuitsMeme.

**Chapter 1 **

***Mike***

**Sunday, around 7pm**

Mike stumbles out of Harvey's apartment, every part of his body hurts, is sore and bruised. He's limping. Nevertheless, he hurries towards the elevator and doesn't even care to close the door behind him, because that would mean he'd have to turn around and maybe get a glimpse again of the man still inside. _What the hell had just happened? Had this been real or was this just some fucked up nightmare?_

"...I'm so sorry Mike, I'm so sorry, so sorry.." He can still hear Harvey from inside the apartment when he reaches the elevator. _Fuck, he forgot his messenger bag, but there was no way in hell he would turn around and go back in there._ Once in the elevator, Mike can feel fresh warm tears making their way down his cheeks and is glad there is no mirror in the elevator. He wonders briefly if he'll still have a job tomorrow and then laughs at the ridiculousness of the thought, he should be glad that he's still alive. He wipes away the tears with his sleeve and continues to wipe the dried blood from his nose. When Mike looks down he notices with horror that his shirt and jacket are covered in dried blood too.

The doorman takes pity on him,"Oh my god Sir, what happened?" When Mike ignores him and hurries past he continues, "can I call someone? Please let me at least call you a cab to the hosp.." but Mike is already out the door. It's first when he's outside on the street that he lets himself relax a bit and slumps down to the ground. Soon he is sobbing freely and is glad it has started to get dark outside. He takes out his phone and dials.

"Hello?"

"Trevor, it's me."

"Mike? I didn't think I'd hear from you so soon. You know... after we fought"

Mike could have laughed out loud-_ after we fought. _Ha! Their fight had been nothing compared to_ this. _To be honest he had almost forgotten about their fight. It had been a week since they fought in Trevor's apartment and Mike couldn't even remember what it had been about. Trevor lying to Jenny? Jealousy?

"Yeah, I'm sorry..", is all he manages to say. _Pathetic really. What is he sorry for?_

Seems like Trevor is asking himself the same thing because there is silence on the other end and he can almost hear him frown, "...Mike, are you ok?"

"...no", he sniffs, "I messed up big time...I need your help."

"Okay, where are you?"

***Harvey***

**Earlier that night...**

Harvey wakes up to a throbbing headache. He opens his eyes slowly and winces at the pain it causes when his pupils adjust to the light. He finds himself sitting in one of his dining chairs, leaning over the table, his head resting on top of his hands. Harvey is carefully lifting his head, which only makes his headache worse. His hands hurt when he flexes his fingers and then he notices his knuckles are bloody and bruised. _What the hell happened_? He tries to remember but can't seem to think straight with this headache.

He slowly looks around and gasps when he sees Mike's lifeless body tied to another chair a few feet away. His face badly beaten and his clothes ripped and covered in dried blood.

"NoNoNoNoNo...", Harvey almost chants and closes his eyes. It has happened again.

But then Mike starts coughing and immediate relief washes over him.

"Oh my god", he's up and by Mike's side in an instant "Mike, for a second I thought you were.."

"Don't touch me!" Oh god, was this Mike's voice? It's scratchy like he screamed it hoarse not long ago. Mike looks at him like he's someone else. "Enough. Please, no more.."

"Mike? Mike! It's me, Harvey" he slowly reaches behind Mike's chair where his hands are tied up with a cable.

"No, please don't...", Mike starts to struggle in his chair.

"Shh, Mike relax, it's ok. I'm going to untie you now, okay?" He can see that Mike is trying to calm down. "Mike, what...", Harvey starts, but deep down he already knows the answer "...who did this to you?"

Mike looks up in disbelief, his eyes wide. "You!", he says and then looks to the side and presses his eyes shut, "..I mean Jack..." but then hesitates.

"Oh my god, Mike, I'm so sorry..." He feels sick to his stomach and reaches the kitchen sink just in time to throw up. When he's back a few minutes later he can see that Mike is still trying to free himself in the chair, the cable now loose around this wrists and chest.

Harvey kneels down and starts untying the cables around Mike's ankles. "Mike, I'm so sorry, please believe..."

"Don't! Just don't!", he snaps. "I can't..", he shakes his head unable to find the words. Mike is finally free, stands up and hurries toward the door leaving Harvey kneeling on the floor.

_If you like it, there will be more. Please review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thank you for all the reviews and follows to this story. Very much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters and all rights belong to the writers of Suits on USA Network.

**Notes: **I wrote this based on a prompt over at SuitsMeme.

**Chapter 2**

***Harvey***

**Friday, around 10pm (2 days earlier)**

Harvey got a phone call half an hour ago from a very drunken Mike. He was very pleased with himself that he had been able to get the trades from the other Morello Assets employees and was heading to Harvey's apartment He'd almost thought that Mike decided to go home and sleep it off instead when there's a bolting on the door "Hey Harveey come on, we gotta save Gaaby!" Harvey is in no mood to face a drunken Mike, but knows he won't go away unless he speaks to him.

So he opens the door and Christ it is worse than he imagined. Mike reeks of cheap beer and looks like a stray dog. When Harvey finally gets the napkin with the trades, he tries to shut the door, "Hey, when can we...ouch!" The little shit had put his foot in the doorway, "What's the rush?", he pushes the door open and barges in to Harvey's apartment.

"Hey dude, you've got a sweet place", Mike says as he walks through Harvey's living room like he's been invited to a party. He stops at the wall-to-wall panoramic window and turns around.

"Don't ever call me dude", Harvey had followed him to the living room "I told you not to come here, Mike. I want you to leave."

"We should celebrate. Where do you keep the hard stuff?" _Hadn't Mike heard a single word he'd just said? Maybe not. _He's beaming when he walks towards Harvey, closing the short distance between them, "It took me a while to get the trades but after a few drinks, the guys wouldn't shut up about-"

"Mike", Harvey warns, "I don't want you in my apartment when you're drunk. You have to go now before-"

"Before what?!" Mike puts his hands on Harvey's arms, he is so close he can feel Mike's breath on his face. "Before what, Harvey?", he repeats.

He pushes Mike away and ignores the question. "Get out. Now. I mean it, Mike", Harvey's hands clenches to fists at his sides but at the same time he starts to feel light-headed.

Mike holds both his hands up in the air, shaking them "Oooo, I'm tremblin' in me boots", he slurs.

Harvey has to close his eyes, everything is spinning. _Uh-oh._ He shakes his head trying to make it go away.

Mike walks towards Harvey again "Harvey you really have to work on your-" he never saw the blow coming, Mike falls hard onto the floor.

The brunet looks down at the other man lying on the floor. "God, that felt good."

"Harvey, what the fuck is wrong with you!", Mike brings his hand to his nose "Fuck, I think you broke my nose!"

The older man chuckles "Harvey? Harvey is gone, kid" he holds his arms out to his sides "I'm Jack. Jack is back, baby" he says more to himself before he lifts his right foot and kicks Mike in the gut.

***Mike***

**Sunday, around 7.30pm**

Trevor is there in less than half an hour. He must look worse than he thought because Trevor stops in his tracks when he sees Mike and puts a hand over his mouth but then hurries over to him.

"Oh my god, Mike. What happened? Who did this to you?" Trevor asks as he hunches down to Mike, who is still sitting, half lying on the ground.

"It doesn't matter." Mike says and tries to sit up. He grabs on to Trevor's outstretched hand and slowly stands up.

"You look like shit", Trevor says and looks around the area, his gaze stops at the building entry behind Mike and then looks back at him, "What are you even doing in this part of the city, on a Sunday night?"

Mike shakes his head, "I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay", Trevor says and puts an arm around his waist, "Let's get you to a hospital."

**About 2 hours later...**

After the hospital staff reluctantly released him and Trevor picked up his subscription meds, which mostly consists of pain medication, all Mike wants to do is to go home and sleep for a few days straight. The doctors and nurses had tried unsuccessfully to convince him to report the assault to the police.

"You have to go to the police and report this scumbag who did this to you", Trevor says as they walk to his car. "Mike, why won't you tell me what happened?"

"We've been over this. I just wanna forget about it, okay?" Trevor holds up the door to the passenger seat for Mike.

"Alright" Trevor says, but nothing is _alright_. He walks around the car and gets into the driver's seat, puts the key in the ignition but doesn't start the engine.

Mike looks over to him, "Can you just get me home, please?"

"No. You'll stay at my place tonight", Trevor says determined.

"Trevor, please. I really wanna go home. I need my own-"

"NO! If you don't wanna to tell me what happened, fine! But don't expect me to drive you home if I don't know if you're safe there or not."

"Okay", Mike finally whispers. He's too tired to put up a fight.

_**A/N: If you like it, there will be more. Please review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews and follows to this story. You have no idea how much this means to me.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters and all rights belong to the writers of Suits on USA Network.

**Notes: **I wrote this based on a prompt over at SuitsMeme.

**Chapter 3**

***Harvey***

**Monday**

Harvey wakes up to his alarm clock like any other day, he closes his eyes and groans when memories from last night come floating back, Mike scared and bloody, tied to his chair and barely conscious. Harvey rubs a hand over his face and slowly sits up, grabs his phone and types yet another message to Mike, asking the other man to call him back. He tried to call Mike twice last night and sent him messages but without any response.

Harvey follows his usual morning routine as much as he can. After his shower he stands in front of the bathroom sink, tries not to look at himself in the mirror, shaving proves to be difficult and he cuts himself twice. He picks out a white crisp shirt, one of his best 3-piece suits and feels almost normal in his second skin. He skips his morning workout and when he thinks about breakfast he nearly throws up again, instead he downs a cup of black coffee. Before leaving his apartment he dares a quick glance in the mirror and is close to impressed with himself, no one would ever suspect a thing.

And walking by security in the office building like any other day and past his colleagues at Pearson Hardman without a second glance from anyone he had been right. That is until he arrives at Donna's desk. "What the hell happened to you?" her eyes wide, she studies his face.

Harvey freezes for a second "Morning to you too, Donna" he tries to sound annoyed.

She's still studying him, "You look like shit". He rolls his eyes and starts to walk into his office and can hear Donna getting up from her chair and following him. He sits down at his desk and pretends to go through some files while Donna starts to give him a run-down of his schedule for the day.

"Oh and by the way, Mike won't be in today", she says.

"Okay", he tries to sound indifferent. _Why had Mike contacted Donna and not him? What exactly had he told Donna?_

When he looks up he's surprised to find her still standing there. _"Okay?_", she repeats. "I've just told you that your associate won't be in today and you don't even_ react_?, her eyes wide and questioning. "Okay, now I'm really worried."

"It's nothing. I'm... It's nothing", he says quietly. "Can you get me an appointment with Dr. Schreiber, please?"

Harvey watches Donna's face change from worried to scared."You haven't had a consultation with her in over 5 years. Is everyth-"

"Thank you, Donna. That'll be all." He hates to do this to Donna but it really is none of her business. Thankfully she leaves him alone after that. He sees her glance at him concerned through the glass door from where she sits a few times but all their communication is done via intercom for the rest of the day.

Harvey buries himself in work. He forgot how much paperwork is associated with his job, work that Mike is usually doing for him. He declines however to get assistance from other associates. Deep down he feels likes he doesn't deserve the help, it is after all _his_ fault that Mike Ross is not in today.

Not surprisingly then that he's still in the office at 9pm, Donna has long gone home but not before she left him a note. She had been able to make an appointment for him with Dr. Schreiber the following day.

Instead of heading home, he asks the driver to make a detour through Williamsburg and gives him Mike's address. The towncar stops outside Mike's apartment block. It's dark outside and when Harvey looks up at the building, he can see that all three of Mike's windows facing the street are dark. _Where are you?_ He can feel that Mike is not home. He stops himself from sending Mike another text message, instead he waits another 5 minutes in the car before he tells his driver to take him home. It's probably better this way, he tells himself, what could he possibly say to Mike anyway. Is he ready to face the younger man yet?

***Mike***

**Monday**

They arrive at Trevor's place after midnight. Trevor helps Mike to his bedroom, he doesn't even try to object when Trevor helps him out of his bloody shirt and he lets himself be manoeuvred onto the bed. Mike is asleep the second his head makes contact with Trevor's soft pillow.

8 hours later Mike is woken up by the sunlight on his face and to a scent that is uniquely Trevor's. He quickly sits up in bed - he's late for work, but then he remembers and feels the pain in every part of his body. He is still wearing the clothes from yesterday, the same clothes he's been wearing all weekend. Sans the bloody shirt.

He checks his phone. Three missed calls and two messages all from Harvey. He ignores them and writes a quick message to Donna instead: I'm not feeling well and won't come in today. Pls tell H. He couldn't even bring himself to write Harvey's name. How pathetic.

"Is that him?" Mike looks up and sees Trevor leaning against the doorframe. Trevor is looking at Mike's phone with distaste. So Trevor had decided that it must have been_ a he_ who did this to him, beat him to a pulp."Mike!"

Mike sighs and closes his eyes, "You don't even know what you're talking about-"

"I'm asking you, _Michael_. Was that him? Is he harassing you over the phone now?" Trevor made him feel like a battered wife, as if he's been subjected to domestic violence or something.

Mike shakes his head slowly "No, this is work. I need to let them know that I'm not coming in today."

When Trevor is asking where he's working, he's noticed that Mike is wearing suits lately, he tells him a half truth, that he's working at a law firm, proofing briefs, pushing papers and so on. Trevor seems satisfied with that answer.

Trevor clears his throat, "I actually just came to let you know that I've ran you a hot bath."

"Thanks man, that would be heaven", Mike says and gives him a tired smile. He slowly shifts his legs over the side of the bed.

Trevor is watching Mike as he's getting out of bed "Can you stand, do you need help?"

Mike winces when his left foot touches the floor, and he's reminded again what happened to his left knee less than 24 hours ago."I think I can manage"

"Don't be stupid", Trevor hurries over, puts an arm around his waist and guides him over to the bathroom. Trevor helps him take his undershirt and suit pants off and gasps when he sees Mike's bruises just below Mike's ribs and on his left leg. The bruises look much worse and angrier in the sharp bathroom light. Trevor doesn't say anything.

"Thanks, I can take it from here", Mike says quickly and looks down at his boxer briefs.

Trevor follows Mike's gaze, "He didn't...I mean, you weren't..."

"NO! God no." Mike almost shouts "It wasn't...he didn't do anything like that..." he says a little calmer this time and just like that Mike had confirmed that it indeed had been _a he_.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you like it, there will be more. Please review!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all the reviews and new follows to this story. I hope the fact that this chapter is longer than the previous ones make up for the long wait. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters and all rights belong to the writers of Suits on USA Network.

**Notes: **I wrote this based on a prompt over at SuitsMeme.

**Chapter 4**

*** Harvey ***

**Tuesday**

Harvey is Dr. Schreiber's last patient for the day. Her office is just as he remembers it from five years ago, he doesn't think she's changed anything at all really. When Harvey enters through the door, she takes her glasses off and stands up. "Harvey. I didn't think I'd ever see you in my office again," she says and walks over to greet him.

He gives her a tired smile. She must sense that he doesn't really want to be there. She gestures for Harvey to take a seat and with a sigh he slowly sits down on the opposite side of the desk.

"I can see you brought your journal with you today," she says and he hands her the hand-bound diary over. To be honest, he had been surprised when Donna had written on the note that he needed to bring the journal to the session. Dr. Schreiber places it carefully on the side of her desk. "So, how can I help you today, Harvey?" she asks.

Harvey starts from the beginning while absentmindedly caressing his bruised knuckles. While he tells her everything he can remember, from the moment Mike knocked on his door, drunk, until now, she asks him questions now and then to clarify some details or encourages him to elaborate on something but she doesn't take any notes. He watches her face go from extremely concerned to slightly relieved when she hears that Mike sent a text message to Donna yesterday morning. Dr. Schreiber tells him that it was a good idea to make an appointment straight away.

"Alright, let's take a look at your journal," she says and puts on her glasses again.

"Okay but there are hardly any entries since our last meeting so I really don't think we'll get anything out of it." He always hated this part of their sessions, always felt exposed when Dr. Schreiber read his personal notes.

"Let me be the judge of that," she says and opens the journal. Harvey watches her flick through the pages until she finds the newer entries and starts to read in silence.

"Oh, Senior Partner," she looks up and smiles."Congratulations".

He doesn't say anything. He knows the next entry is about Mike and he just wants to get this meeting over with.

She looks up from the journal again. "Mike Ross is not just_ any_ associate," she says and smiles. "He's _your_ associate. That detail you left out. You selected him from a bunch of candidates."

Harvey shrugs. He doesn't understand what that has to do with anything.

Dr. Schreiber continues to read and then says, "You obviously care about him." She looks up from the journal when she's finished reading. "Harvey, I need to know what triggered this." There is a pause "I want to meet him."

"No!" He sits up straight. "I told you what triggered this. He was_ drunk_. He came to my apartment and-"

"Listen, Harvey. He's not in the hospital. He has not reported you to the police. The situation might not be as bad as you-"

"I said No and that's the end of it," he slams his open palm on her desk. He is not going to bring Mike into this, he's already been through enough.

"Alright, let's move on," she says when he's calmed down. Dr. Schreiber is about to close the diary when she notices something. "Oh, there's more."

Harvey frowns. He could have sworn that there weren't any more entries in the journal.

"Oh my god, Harvey. You haven't seen this yet, have you?" she says and continues to read. "What..." she starts but lets the sentence trail off. Her eyes grow wide.

"What? What is it?" Harvey asks, nearly yelling at her. When he doesn't get a response, he snatches the journal from her hands.

He takes a look at the open journal in his hands, at the pages Dr. Schreiber had just been reading. Instead of Harvey's neat handwriting, the letters on these pages are distorted, written in black ink with splotches everywhere, in a handwriting he only knows too well.

His heart drops and he starts to feel sick. "Oh my god," he whispers after he's read the first paragraph and brings his hand up to cover his mouth. He continues to read.

"Is it...the things he wrote about Mike...are they true?" she asks.

Harvey doesn't answer instead he shakes his head in disbelief. How did he let this happen? And how the hell had Jack found the journal? He had hidden it so well.

Dr. Schreiber looks concerned at him "Jesus, Harvey. What did he do to Mike?"

He feels like he can't breathe, stammers some apologies to Dr. Schreiber and rushes out of her office.

Like the night before he tells his driver to take him to Mike's place. When he arrives and looks up at Mike's apartment, he can see that someone is home. He makes his way up the stairs to the second floor with Mike's messenger bag in his hands. Harvey hasn't really thought about what he wants to say to Mike, he just knows that he needs to see him, wants to see for himself that Mike's still alive. But when the door opens it's not Mike who stands before him, but another young man with dark brown hair. Harvey instantly knows who he is. "Oh, you're not the delivery man," the younger man says.

*** Mike ***

**Tuesday**

The next day is pretty uneventful. Mike and Trevor spend most of the time on the couch watching movies and eating pizza. Mike gets three new messages from Harvey but at least he's stopped trying to call him. Mike hasn't read any of the messages from the previous day, but decides to open the last one from today. It reads:. _Don't worry about work. Take as much time off as you need. _

In his peripheral vision he sees Trevor watching him closely as he checks his phone, but he doesn't say anything. Mike ignores the messages and puts the phone back on Trevor's coffee table. Luckily there aren't any further messages from Harvey that day. Trevor gets a few phone calls which end up in heated discussions. Mike doesn't pay attention to what it's about and when he's off the phone, Trevor simply smiles at him. Mike doesn't want to press him about it, it doesn't seem fair when Mike isn't sharing his problems with Trevor either.

Later in the day he tells Trevor that he wants to go home again and Trevor is okay with it as long as he can stay at Mike's place as well. It only seems fair and so Trevor packs a small bag and they head to Mike's apartment later that afternoon. They decide to order Chinese for dinner that night. Mike takes a quick shower before the food arrives and is just putting on fresh clothes when he hears the knocking on the door.

"I'll get it" he hears Trevor shout from the couch. Mike opens the bathroom door just when Trevor answers the front door. "Oh, you're not the delivery guy" he hears Trevor say "Who _are _you?"

Mike looks towards the front door and his heart drops. Standing in the doorway is Harvey in his perfect 3-piece suit. He looks different though, as if he'd aged 10 years since he saw him last: dark bags under his eyes, his face pale and sweaty. He hasn't noticed Mike yet. "Harvey Specter. I'm Mike's boss" he says looking Trevor up and down then lifting Mike's messenger bag up "he forgot his bag a few days ago" Harvey adds then frowns "Who are _you_?"

"Oh" Trevor relaxes "I'm Mike's friend, Trevor" he says "He's just in the shower" looks over his shoulder and sees Mike standing there in the bathroom, frozen like a statue "Mike, your boss is here" Trevor realizes that something is wrong and looks back at Harvey and in that moment notices his bruised knuckles and puts two and two together. "It's you! You did this to him!" he says angrily and hauls himself at Harvey "You son of a bitch!" Trevor throws a punch at Harvey, who just stands there and takes it, doesn't even try to defend himself.

"Trevor, _No_!" Mike is finally out of his daze and grabs Trevor from behind before he can throw a second punch "Stop it _please_". It takes a great effort to hold him back. Trevor is strong and Mike is still injured.

When Trevor finally calms down, Harvey puts Mike's messenger bag on the floor and holds both hands up "I'm not here to fight" then brings one hand up to his jaw, where Trevor punched him "you've got a good right hook there."

"You have some nerves showing up here," Trevor growls.

Harvey is ignoring him and looks over to Mike concerned "Mike. How are you? I've been trying to reach you."

Mike looks over at Trevor pleadingly "Can you give us a few minutes?"

"I'm staying right here," Trevor says but moves a few steps towards the couch and stops all the while watching Harvey closely.

"Mike," Harvey starts again and looks at the bruises on Mike's face "God, I'm so sorry-.".

"Save it!" Mike says "What are you even doing here?"

"I wanted to apologise," Harvey says ignoring Trevor snorts in the background "Mike, I should have told you-"

"about Jack?! Yeah, a warning would have been nice" he shakes his head. Then they're quiet for a while, it gets awkward.

Harvey looks down at his feet. He's ashamed "Will you come back to work?" he asks quietly. "Please don't throw away your career over this." He's looking at Mike again. "I need you. _The firm_ needs you."

"I can't do this right now" Mike shakes his head again "I don't know, Harvey. I need time to think"

"You wouldn't have to work for _me_" Harvey says quickly "You could get assigned to other partners if you would feel more comfortable." Mike can hear the desperation in his voice.

"I'll think about it," Mike says, maybe more to get the older man out of the apartment quicker.

"Take as much time as you want, a week, a month" Harvey is looking more serious now "and I promise you, there'll still be a place for you at the firm when you decide to come back."

"Okay, that's enough," Trevor steps in "You have to go now and leave him alone."

After Trevor almost pushes Harvey out of Mike's apartment, Trevor just stands there in front of the door with his back still towards Mike, his shoulders tense. Mike is standing, carefully leaning against the arm of the couch, taking some weight off his left knee. When it's clear that Harvey is gone, Trevor slowly turns around to face him.

"What the hell is going on?" Trevor asks and he sounds angry. "Are you sleeping with this guy?" Mike can't decide if it's disgust or jealousy he hears in Trevor's voice.

"What? No!" Mike quickly adds. "He's my boss!" As if that would answer everything.

Trevor looks at him for a long time and then he remembers something "Who the hell is Jack?"

Mike jumps slightly when he hears the name."It's complicated," he says and shifts uncomfortably against the couch, he's looking down, not able to meet Trevor's eyes. "I can't do this...I'm not ready yet."

"Okay. I've gotta take care of some things," Trevor says quickly and grabs his jacket. He hesitates when he's at the door and looks back at Mike. "Are you gonna be alright?"

It takes a few seconds for Mike to realize that Trevor is waiting for him to respond, maybe asking him for permission even to leave the apartment. "Yeah," he replies.

"I'm back soon," Trevor says while unlocking the door. Mike wonders briefly if he said something wrong that made his best friend leave so abruptly.

_**A/N: Thanks for reading. If you like it, there will be more. Please review!**_


End file.
